Brukerdiskusjon:TheSIMofNorwegian/Arkiv/2010
Fil:Diskusjon.pngArkiv • 2010 Hjelp sidene å vokse! Tema: Det som er er at jeg ikke alltid er like flink med å få med alt. Derfor syns jeg at alle kan redigere sidene jeg oppretter bare at de ikke sletter dem. Dette vil hjelpe Simmenes Wiki med å fylle alle tomrom. Hvis noen er uenig i denne saken, vennligst skriv mer på denne siden :Det er nok vi som har redigert mest i det siste, og vi har jo også kommet på listen over toppbrukere. Jeg skal være med på å oppdatere Simmenes Wiki. --Geirma mar 29., 2010 kl. 11:24 (UTC) ::Jeg er fremdeles aktiv wikiabruker, men for tiden arbeider jeg mest med Hotel Cæsar Wiki, WikiSvar og Norsk Sentralwikia. Allikevel ser jeg stort potensiale for wikien, og jeg er jo administrator her, så jeg skal se om jeg ikke får satt av litt tid til å hjelpe til litt på wikien. I første omgang er det viktig at det blir et skille mellom The Sims, The Sims 2 og The Sims 3, deretter bør alle sider kategoriseres skikkelig. Så fort det er en viss orden i dette, vil det være mye lettere å se hvor hjelpen trengs mest. ::Setter pris på å hjelpe til! −Audun jun 9., 2010 kl. 09:44 (UTC) The Sims Wiki: 250 sider! Jeg vil takke alle som har hjulpet Simmenes Wiki med å nå over 250 sider! Gratulerer! Sider akkurat nå: theSIMofNorwegian: Redigeringsjubeleum! 100 sider Hei! Jeg vil ikke skryte men i løpe av 7 dager har jeg redigert og opprettet 100 sider! Ikke det at jeg sitter mye ved PC'en altså. Jeg har bare rediger litt og lagt til bilder. Dessuten putter jeg jo på noen sider! f.eks. *[[Hula zombie|De huladanserne som er med Mannen med ljåen hvis den som dør er i platina-humør: Hula zombieene. PS. De er kule.]] *TV (Jeg ser ikke så mye på TV heller) *Den hemmelige tomten i Det fjerne Østen: Skyggepagoden *Den hemmelige tomten til De tre innsjøer: Det skjulte skjulestedet(Det er jo her det lodne monsteret bor. Den siden har jeg også redigert). Og hjulpet sider som *Det lodne monsteret *Fru Rynkestjert 150 sider Nå er det passert 150 sider! WOW! Er veldig imponert! Oppdatering av artikler for simmer Jeg har merket ut at du har laget en ny mal for simmer i The Sims 2, noe som jeg synes er greit. På denne siden finner du sider som bruker den originale malen. --Geirma mai 5., 2010 kl. 15:11 (UTC) Hei hei Wow, fremdeles liv her?!? Hadde jeg aldri i verden trodd. Hilsen han som startet wikien :) Nei, tviler på det gitt. Men hvem er du egentlig, og hvordan fant du siden? ^^ Aha, kult. Familietre :Vel, jeg endret navnene i Paint (som følger med Windows), og brukte den engelske som utgangspunkt. De norske navnene sjekket jeg selv fra spillet. --Geirma jun 2., 2010 kl. 15:49 (UTC) Flytt side Husk at man kan endre navn på en side ved å trykke på Flytt. Fil:Flytt side.jpg --Geirma jun 2., 2010 kl. 19:14 (UTC) Hei flott med disse nye oppdateringene jeg synes at wikien bare blir bedre og bedre. Fortsett slik :) --ArtikkelHjelper Hei! Jeg lurte på om alle simmene skal ha simbio boksen? Isåfall kan du sette på foreldre/søsken/barn osv? --ArtikkelHjelper Hei flott at du tok på familie på simbioen! Men er boksen egnet for alle simmer? Altså Sims 1,Sims 2 og Sims 3? --ArtikkelHjelper RE: Language Portal Sure, it's right here: The Sims Wiki:Language Portal. I should already have left the link at Simmenes Wiki-diskusjon:Prosjektportal#Other languages. '--Duskeytalk' sep 14., 2010 kl. 12:59 (UTC) Personlige trekk Hei! Jeg merket at personlige trekk som i The Sims 3 ikke var med i Simbio boksen. Kunne du satt på det også? (Max antall trekk = 5) --ArtikkelHjelper Ny bruker Hei jeg har laget meg en ny brukerkonto. Så Collar er meg! ArtikkelHjelperArtikkelHjelper sep 23., 2010 kl. 13:30 (UTC) Ny mal for nyheter Jeg har laget en mal, Nyheter/Nyheter, og den er laget slik at alle blogginlegg i kategorien Blogginnlegg/Sims-nytt vil automatisk havne der. Bare legg blogginlegg i den kategorien, så skal de automatisk havne under Nyheter. --Geirma sep 23., 2010 kl. 17:41 (UTC) Ny mal for nyheter Jeg har laget en mal, Nyheter/Nyheter, og den er laget slik at alle blogginlegg i kategorien Blogginnlegg/Sims-nytt vil automatisk havne der. Bare legg blogginlegg i den kategorien, så skal de automatisk havne under Nyheter. --Geirma sep 23., 2010 kl. 17:23 (UTC) Det er noe galt med malene Simbio og Slutt Skulle bare nevne at det er noe galt med malene Simbio og Slutt. Jeg skrevet mer om det på diskusjonsiden for malen Simbio. --Geirma sep 25., 2010 kl. 15:36 (UTC) Gratulerer som ny admin Gratulerer som ny admin på Simmenes Wiki, TheSIMofNorwegian. Jeg ville bare nevne at det er en skrivefeil i navigasjonen, det står såråk i stedet for språk. --Geirma sep 27., 2010 kl. 14:41 (UTC) Siden Hei! Vet du hva som har skjedd med Simmenes Wiki? Forsiden og alt er ruinert. Og det tror jeg flere er enig i. Collar sep 29., 2010 kl. 13:09 (UTC) Kan dette være det samme som jeg har opplevd? For meg gjelder dette bare i Mozilla Firefox. Jeg skrev også om det her. --Geirma sep 29., 2010 kl. 14:33 (UTC) Forslag til Favicon Jeg har kommet med forslag til Favicon: Fil:Favicon forslag.ico (trykk her for å se forslag til ikon). Hva synes du? --Geirma sep 30., 2010 kl. 14:49 (UTC)